


Bad timing

by Elisexyz



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pre-Canon, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: “Sweetheart?”“Yeah?”“Stop moving into trying to sleep, will you?”
Relationships: Judd Ryder/Grace Ryder
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Bad timing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: [“Stop moving into trying to sleep.” + Judd/Grace.](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/611144209990402048/39-for-grudd-3)

Grace is tired.

She’s had a long week at work, and the week-end in front of them will hardly be _relaxing_ , so what she needs right now is a full, eight-hours-long, peaceful night of sleep.

Her husband has apparently no intention of letting her _have_ that.

“Sweetheart?” she eventually calls out. She’s still lying on her side, with her back on him, and there’s a bit of an edge to her voice, but he should count himself lucky that she hasn’t kicked him off the mattress before even attempting conversation.

“Yeah?” comes his reply, a few seconds too late.

“Stop moving into trying to sleep, will you?”

A beat. “Sorry.” 

It takes her approximately a minute of peace and quiet, Judd laying finally still besides her – _too_ still, completely out of her personal space and not even breathing loud enough for her to hear –, for guilt to pave its way through her exhaustion.

There was probably a better way to handle that.

Drawing in a sigh, she pushes herself up, reaching for the lamp at her bedside table because maybe that will help her stay awake long enough to do this. It proves to not have been the greatest of ideas when her eyes start burning like hell.

Judd turns to her, frowning in confusion and squinting at the sudden light.

“What’s the problem?” she asks, straight to the point.

“Nothing,” he quickly lies, shrugging for good measure but promptly avoiding her eyes. “I just ain’t tired, that’s all.”

She snorts. “Not tired. After a 24-hour shift,” she echoes, making no attempt at hiding her scepticism.

“Apparently,” he mutters, crossing his arms tightly and _still_ avoiding her eyes.

“Judd.”

She silently stares at him, eyebrows raised and full knowledge that he probably just needs a few moments to get over himself before he can tell her what’s going through that head of his.

“I’m just kind of nervous, alright?” he eventually confesses. “That’s all.”

“Baby, one would think that _you_ are the one getting married,” she comments, lightly. She’s mostly testing the waters, trying to gather just how upset he is.

“Yeah, well, at least I wouldn’t have to give a damn speech then,” he mutters, arms still crossed and eyes flickering to her only for a moment. Overall, not a great sign. “I ain’t no good at speeches.”

“It’s a good speech,” she assures, earnestly.

“Yeah, well, I don’t wanna mess up Chuck’s wedding.”

“I doubt that you could single-handedly do that,” she assures, reaching out to pet his hair as she smiles as reassuringly as her overworked facial muscles will allow her. “Besides, it really is a good speech. So just go there, read your notes and be yourself, alright?”

He stares at her thoughtfully for a few moments, as she does her best not to let her smile waver. Eventually, he takes a breath. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right, I’m being stupid.”

“You said it, not me,” she teases, leaning forward to lay a quick kiss on his lips. “Feeling any better?” She sure hopes so, because her eyelids are pushing to close up shop for the day, if he needs any more talking to she is gonna have to get up to fix herself a goddamn cup of coffee.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he says, quietly. Then, his lips twist into a smug grin. “But you, baby, you look like death.”

She literally flips him off, muttering ‘Such a _charmer’_ as she twists around to reach for the lamp and drown the room back into the sweet, _sweet_ darkness.

“You’re still beautiful,” he makes sure to highlight, dragging a smile out of her as, with her eyes already closed, she rolls in his direction, right into his open arms.

“Goodnight,” she says, half-heartedly hoping that it will be an efficient enough prayer to the universe that she can actually get the sleep she needs.

“Goodnight,” he’s quick to answer, laying a kiss on the top of her hair.

It makes her feel impossibly warm, and she is reminded that, for him, she really would have dragged herself out of bed to get some coffee and spend the rest of the night talking him out of his paranoia.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
